Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to an occupant protection apparatus.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-344044 discloses an airbag device which, at the time of a crash, supplies gas from an inflator, through a gas supply pipe, to a bag attached to the gas supply pipe secured to a seat back, to thereby inflate the bag so as to cover the front and the sides of an occupant. Furthermore, JP-A No. 2013-018378 discloses an airbag device where a pair of airbags inflate forward from right and left end portions of a head rest of a seat and become joined to each other in front of the head of an occupant, while a secondary airbag inflates forward from a central portion of the head rest and becomes joined to the pair of airbags.
Moreover, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0015642 discloses a structure where a hood is stored inside a cover disposed in the upper portion of a seat back, and the hood receives a supply of gas from an inflator and becomes deployed to thereby cover the upper body of an occupant.